Under the Mistletoe
by AbbeyPotter
Summary: She stood there, speechless, but with joy, love, and shock visible in her eyes. She lost feeling of everything in her body, but when she realized that everybody was watching them, and Troy had the ring out on his palm, the feelings came back. Troyella1sho


**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

**Well, to all who celebrate it. I love the holidays. It's my favorite time of year! So I found this thing on the internet, and I thought it would make a cute one shot! : )**

**I hope you guys like this! I don't own anything. Just the story plot.**

* * *

Twenty year old Gabriella Montez smiled as she looked around the Bolton household. It was fully decorated for Christmas, with all kinds of garland, lights and other decorations from over the years around the downstairs part of the house. Mrs. Bolton had even hung up a mistletoe, which they hadn't done until Troy and Gabriella started dating. The Christmas tree was sitting in the corner by the window, fully lit up and decorated. There were ornaments from when Troy was growing up and even some recent ones, like one with a picture of her, Troy, and Santa Claus.

Her smile got even brighter as she thought of her boyfriend for three years, Troy Bolton. He was twenty as well, and they both were in their junior year of college. While she went to Stanford and lived out her life dream, he was only 32.7 miles away from her at Berkley. They were both on their winter breaks, so they planned on spending all of the time at their home in New Mexico. All of her friends, who had separated for college, had the same idea.

Tonight was the Bolton's annual Christmas Eve party, where all of the Bolton family came and visited for the holiday, and their closest friends had also come. You could smell the freshly baked cookies and eggnog being poured into many people's glasses, and there was candles lit up around the house, all smelling like different Christmas scents and making the room more lit up than it already was. But, over all of that, she could still smell that distinct smell that the Bolton's had, and it was probably her favorite scent of all.

"I know that smile on her face from anywhere," Taylor's voice knocked her out of her thoughts. "She's day dreaming about Troy. Well, more like night dreaming."

"It's true; she's been like that all through high school. Face it, they're in love!" Sharpay squealed. "Oh my gosh, I can't _wait_ until he proposes to her to-"

"What?" Gabriella asked, not fully comprehending what Sharpay had just said. Did this mean that Troy was going to propose to her? She would say yes of course, she was just still nervous about it.

"Nothing!" Taylor assured her. "It's Sharpay we're talking about here. You don't always know what she says! That old saying 'If you have a name of a dog for a name, you must have the brain of a dog!' must be true, huh?" Sharpay gave her a glare.

"Well then, I see that I'm not wanted. Do you guys know where Zeke is? He promised me the first cookie that he makes tonight! Oh, that must mean that he's in the kitchen! Toodles!" She smiled at the two of them and walked away. The girls just gave each other a look and started giggling.

"Wow, I'll never understand her," Gabriella commented.

"Same here girl, same here."

* * *

"IT ALMOST SLIPPED OUT?!"

Troy Bolton was upstairs in his old bedroom, the same one his parents had kept the way he left it when he went away for college, with his best friends Chad Danforth, Ryan Evans, Zeke Baylor –who had distracted Sharpay with a plate of his cookies and snuck up to talk to the guys about what he heard-, and Jason Cross. He was pacing around the room, and the others were either sitting on a piece of his furniture or just standing there.

"Dude, calm down! She didn't believe Shar, so it's still going to be a surprise." Zeke said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Either way, she's going to say yes!"

"Now I'm even more nervous than before! I mean, if I ask her and she says no, my life will be ruined. Then she'll break up with me and I'm going to die without her. She's my other half; my soulmate. When she leaves, it feels like she's taken half of me with her **(A/N: GO EDWARD FROM TWILIGHT!!! Lol I LOVE that series now. The movie was awesome! Sorry, back to the story.) **But I don't deserve her. I'm just a boring guy who can play basketball." Troy mumbled glumly and plopped down on his bed.

"Troy, snap out of it!" Chad ordered, standing up. "You do to deserve her! She loves you, man, more than anybody ever could. Remember that time in high school when you broke your arm? She was with you all day during school, making sure you got to your next class okay. She even made you dinner every night for three weeks!"

"Leave it to Chad to mention food," Ryan muttered so the other guys could hear. They all chuckled, except for Troy.

"So I highly believe that she's going to say yes. She's pretty much part of your family, and your parents love her. So come on, man, get it together and get down there on one knee!"

"Chad, it's not often I say this, but you're right!" Troy exclaimed, standing up. "Come on guys, let's do this!" He marched out of his room, only to return seconds later.

"Now what?!" The guys groaned.

"I forgot the ring." He walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a black velvet box from the bottom of the drawer. "Now I'm ready!" He put the box in his pocket and started down the stairs, still worrying about her answer.

* * *

Gabriella was standing by the roaring fire place, talking to one of Troy's aunts. They were talking about anything that came to mind, and Gabriella was starting to wonder where Troy had disappeared to. Once they had arrived, he had mingled with his family and then disappeared and she hadn't seen him since. Then, her eyes wondered to the staircase and she saw him come down the stairs, looking nervous and probably searching for her. His eyes hit hers and he smiled, walking over to the two women.

"Hey Aunt Marcie, Brie," He smiled at them both. "Do you mind if I steal Gabriella away from you for a while? I have to talk to her about something."

Gabriella got a confused and somewhat worried look on her face as his aunt answered. "Oh, I don't mind at all! I better go see if your mom needs any help in the kitchen anyway. It was wonderful talking to you, Gabriella. We should talk more often. See you around!" She smiled at the couple and walked off, occasionally saying 'hi' to everybody there.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked him as soon as his aunt was out of sight.

"Follow me," He said and grabbed her hand, leading her to the doorway between the dining room and the living room.

"Troy, what's wrong?" She was really worried now.

"Listen, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to say anything until I'm done, okay?" She nodded in agreement, and he took a deep breath and began his speech.

"Gabriella, ever since you came into my life, I have been a lot happier than before. You are so indescribable, and that's one of the reasons I fell in love with you. If I could make up any words to describe you, I would. But for now, I have to stick with the usual ones that I always tell you when we're together. You're as beautiful as the most beautiful place on earth, and you shine brighter than the sun. When you smile, it's as if the whole world is smiling with you. I am so lucky to have a relationship of love with you, even though you deserve better than me." He shut his eyes for a moment, thinking about what he should say next. "I was reading this Christmas book I found in my attic a few years ago, and the ancient Druids believed that the mistletoe was a sacred plant that protected anyone who walked under it. Look above you."

Gabriella looked above her with her teary eyes, and gasped at what was there. It was a mistletoe.

"They also said if a couple kissed under the mistletoe, it was believed that they would soon be married." He gently put his lips on hers, and pulled away after a few seconds and got down on his right knee. Gabriella gasped again, knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, will you make me the luckiest guy on the earth and marry me?"

She stood there, speechless, but with joy, love, and shock visible in her eyes. She lost feeling of everything in her body, but when she realized that everybody was watching them, and Troy had the ring out on his palm, anxiously waiting for her answer, every feeling came back and she answered.

"Yes!"

* * *

Twenty-seven year old Gabriella Bolton smiled as she looked around the Bolton household yet again on another Christmas party of theirs. She saw the same people and the same decorations, and smelled the same familiar scents of food, eggnog, and candles all around the house. She was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt somebody plop down next to her.

"Mommy, guess what Great Auntie Marcie got me? Look, she got me a new doll!" A very excited seven year old Isabella Bolton exclaimed, holding up her new doll. "She looks like you, mommy!"

Gabriella smiled at her young daughter, patting her head. "No, I think she looks more like you. How about you show your grandma and grandpa? I'm sure they'll be excited too!"

"Good idea, mommy!" She agreed and ran off through everybody in search of Jack and Lucille.

As she watched her daughter run off, she saw Troy walk over with their newest addition to the family, Christopher Bolton. Troy smiled at her and sat down next to her, handing the baby boy to her.

"Wow, it feels like yesterday that I proposed to you over there," He nodded his head towards the same doorway.

"Yeah, but now we have two little miracles of ours," She smiled at him. "Merry Christmas, Troy Bolton."

"Merry Christmas, Gabriella Bolton." The baby cooed in her arms. "And you too, Christopher."

* * *

**Okay, definitely my favorite story of mine! I really enjoyed writing this. And that thing about what Troy said when he was proposing, I found it somewhere here on FanFiction. So if it isn't right, sorry about that. I found it and made a one-shot about it.**

**Please review! It would be the best Christmas present! : )**

**Abbey xo**


End file.
